Can you still accept me?
by DefineYourselfTruly
Summary: I know I have changed, but so have you. Can we both accept it?  -Lucy Pevensie  T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Imma keep this short and brief.**

**This is in a bit more modern time…like our time, lets put it at 2010.**

**Caspian (I say this repeatedly) does not have an accent. KILL ME NOW, BUT I REALLY REALLY HATE HIS ACCENT IN THE MOVIE.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**

_Stand. Aim. And shoot. _

The man collapsed, the stolen serum dropping from his hands. I dived to catch it quickly before it dropped and smashed.

_Mission accomplished. _I allowed myself a small satisfactory grin before I turned away from the fatally bleeding man.

"You should have given up before. You don't know who you're dealing with. You may now though." I said over my shoulder. His breathing labored to a slow pant and then…_nothing._

I didn't feel anything. I've already gotten accustomed to this job. Plus, he wouldn't have cared about killing me so, why should I?

It has already been four years since the last time I went to Narnia and traveled on the Dawn Treader. And four years since I started this job for AIT. I bet a few hundred years have already gone by back there too. It's really none of my concern anymore. It's not as if I have forgotten Narnia. Not like Susan has. I remember it clearly but I know I'm not meant to go back. She, on the other hand, acts as though it was a dream; a crazy dream that we all had, at the exact same time. She has been denying my existence too. But I haven't seen her for three years now so my grudge against her has softened a little bit.

"Serum is secured and guards are out," I reported to my superior. He gave me a curt nod.

"Well done, you are dismissed."

I bowed slightly—our way of respect—and hurried out of the room before he got annoyed. The heads can be a bit…extreme at times.

"You're back," Jake commented as I entered the lounge room.

I grinned, "Took three weeks but I finally did it."

"It didn't take long at all. I wasn't expecting you for another two weeks. You must be one of the fastest agents we have."

My cheeks flushed a little at the compliment. "Thanks, I'm just doing my job." _It's not like I have anything else important to do. _I thought, fingering the pendant on my chest. "But there's a reason why your status in the agency is higher than mine."

Jake scoffed. "Yeah, it's because you're a woman. You're lucky that they took you in and gave you _this _status. But it should be higher."

He was right. I had to go through a lot of tests to even enter. My training in Narnia was the only thing that had helped me pass. Jake, though, only had to sign up and take a few tests to check his hearing and seeing ability. The sexism in this world is just so frustrating.

Saying goodbye to Jake, I slowly made my way to my room. I tucked my gun into my jeans, and I had quite a few packs to refill the bullets hung inside my coat. You never know who might attack you at night, even inside the base.

I sat on the bed, cross-legged. The pendant that Aslan had given to me was out in my hands and I turned it over to read the inscribed words:

_To my dear Lucy,_

_Open this when the time is right._

My nails grazed the engraving and I pressed my flesh against It firmly to etch the words onto my hand. To my surprise, the whole thing clicked and snapped open.

There was a small gold ring inside. Enough to fit my fingers. The pinkie one, actually. Which I found out as I tried it on.

The room around me had started spinning. So fast that I had to close my eyes for a good minute before I opened them.

And you won't believe where I had gone. Or come. It doesn't really matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**

I sat discreetly on the tree in the castle courtyard, watching the scene unfold in front of me. A poor man was on his knees, begging for justice and another stood next to him, smiling in triumph.

"You can't do that! He has cheated me!" he pleaded with the regally dressed man.

The rich man smirked. "I can and I will; go home to your family!"

My heart went out to the man. _Is this what Narnia has become?_ I dropped from my hiding spot and everyone stared as I addressed the man on the floor.

"Get up my good man. Here is some money; buy you and your family a good meal." I smiled kindly and pressed my purse into his hand.

He looked at me gratefully, "Bless you, child." Sending me one last thankful glance he hurried off to buy his food.

I gazed after him, feeling good about myself for the first time in years. Until _they _interrupt.

"Who are you and how dare you decide this case!" The one who seemed to be king demanded. The other man looked equally irate.

"I _dare _because you are arrogant and unkind!" I retorted

"And _who _gave you the authority to question _my _authority?"

"_I did_, ya big lump!" I snapped, irritated.

"You—"

"What's going on here?" A voice that I knew all too well interrupted.

Caspian the Tenth rode in on Destrier. I don't think he had seen me yet.

"Sire, this _girl_," he spat the word out as if he couldn't even believe that I was female due to my clothing, "has the nerve to decide the case of customer and shopkeeper!"

The small crowd that had gathered around us parted to reveal my short figure.

Caspian stared at me as though trying to figure out who I was so I gave a slight wave.

"Caspian," I greeted, "Miss me?"

He gasped and hurriedly dismounted his horse. As the rich man looked on in astonishment, he crossed the distance between us and swept me into his arms.

"Lucy!" His voice was choked with emotion. "You've come back!"

I wound my arms around him, experiencing the first heartfelt, affectionate gesture I had received since I last saw my brothers. "And I'm glad I have."

The man was flustered. "Your majesty, do you mean to say that you _know _this girl?"

Caspian straightened up, realizing the increasing amount of onlookers (mainly guards and maids).

"Men, say hello to the queen of Narnia! Hail Queen Lucy the Valiant!" he held my hand up in the air ceremoniously as the courtyard broke out into cheer. "Lu, this is Carlton, one of the council." he introduced me to the man I had quarreled with.

I mocked a smile and bow, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"But-but-but—" he spluttered, sending me a glare. "I'll be in my office."

"I'll see you at dinner!" I called, laughing at his retreating figure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Narnia**

"How long has it been for you?" Caspian asked conversationally as we ate dinner.

"Nearly four years, and you?"

"Almost a year. I'm twenty now. And you are seventeen, am I correct?"

"Yeah. So how is Lilliandil?" I didn't remember seeing the star's daughter anywhere around the castle.

"Erm, yes, she insisted on staying here in Narnia. She will be here shortly, but I must warn you: she is not in the best of moods. I may have something to do with the way I refuse her advances." He looked a bit sheepish.

And speak of the devil, here she comes, dressed up in a long flowing dress. She comes down as though she is queen; her eyes darkened as she saw who Caspian was talking to.

"Oh, Caspian! My love, who is this strange woman to whom you speak?" she screeched.

I almost gagged at the way she was talking. It was too Susan-like for me.

"Lilliandil, this is Lucy. Lucy, Lilliandil."

"Lucy?" she scoffed, tossing her hair. "Your name is too grand for the likes of you."

I nodded, just going through with it. "Nice to see you again too, Lilliandil." I heard Caspian snort at her sharp intake of breath.

"You mean that -you are -you came back-" she spluttered helplessly.

"Why yes, Aslan _did _bring me back. How clever of you to suggest it." I picked up my glass of water, sipping at it. "Why don't you have a seat? Your legs must be _so tired_, with you having to walk down that flight of stairs."

"Thank you, your highness," she didn't seem to notice my sarcasm. "I _am _very tired."

I heard Caspian chortle next to me and a small smile graced my lips.

"Excuse me, your highness, but what is so funny?" But I think she knew _exactly_ what was so funny.

She was flustered and was frantically waving her arms. Something about the way that the sleeves gracefully bounced caught my eye.

"Hey, isn't that mine? The dress?" I accused.

Her eyes went wide but she was quick to defend herself. "This dress is my own, brought from the star's island," she bragged.

"But Lilliandil, isn't this a new dress? I've never seen you wear it?" One of the ministers unwittingly let out her secret.

"No! I mean, no it isn't; this is my favorite. The best for getting exercise. It is very comfortable for horse riding."

Caspian interrupted. "You hate horse riding, Lilliandil. Just admit that it's Lucy's dress."

I cut in as well. "Plus, they don't make dresses like these anymore. These are from the old age."

"But-UGH!" her mood shifted and went frustrated and raised her hand to slap me. Caspian tried to move in front of me but he didn't know that I could protect myself just fine.

**Caspian~**

Lilliandil raised her hand and I tried to get in front of Lucy. But quick as light, her hand shoots up, catching the slapping hand.

Her eyes grow just the slightest shade darker as she twists Lilliandil's arm. "You weren't about to slap me right there, were you?"

Lilliandil's eyes flare. "You-" Her arm is twisted even more.

"_Were you?"_ Lucy's eyes are menacing and Lilliandil shrinks.

"No, your majesty, I wasn't." she mumbles and her hand drops limply to her side.

"Good." is what her reply is and the normal blue eyes are back. The dinner continues on as it was before but I can't help but wonder what had happened back there.

Later that night, after Lucy had retired, I go to her room and debate on whether or not to knock on the door. There is a basket outside, filled with the strange clothes Lucy had arrived in. I see a piece of paper sticking out of a pocket. It is a picture; what did Lucy call it? _A tophograf? Right, a photograph._ It was Lucy: how she looked at present. She was with a man with sandy blond hair and laughing green eyes. They seemed to be hugging and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

I felt an unexplainable boiling in my stomach as I look at the affectionate embrace. _Not now Caspian. You just got over that silly crush you had the last time she came. You can't go falling for her again._

I retreat from the door silently. I couldn't face her now, not when these embarrassing thoughts were swirling around in my head.


End file.
